Flashes
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] There's a car accident on the way to a crime scene.
1. Default Chapter

Flashes  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst, Pairing: G/S Rating: R Summary: Sara's been in a car accident on the way to a crime scene. Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: This story is in parts. Flashes to the past, from 1999 to the present, so stay patient. There is a sort of stringy plot, but it takes time getting to it. The flashes come together believe me they do. Read on Fanfiction addicts.  
  
****Chapter 1/?****  
  
May 2003 - earlier  
  
"Be careful tonight." He whispered into her ear as he held her close. They were standing on the doorstep in the rain.  
  
"I'll be fine." She kissed the corner of his mouth and ran her fingers through his wet curls. "See you later."  
  
"Ok." He let her go and watched as she climbed into her car and before driving away, she waved.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
"Where is she?" He stormed through the doors and ran up to the small crowd. "Where is she?" He shouted looking around.  
  
"There." Nick pointed numbly through the doors of the emergency room.  
  
He stood there in terrifying shock. Doctors and nurses surrounded her with needles, blood bags, drugs, drips, blood and more blood. He pressed his left hand against the cold glass and watched as the monitor gave out its long single droned beep as the line stretched the screen with no interruption. They were rushing around her calling out orders as they hurriedly tried to get her heart working.  
  
********  
  
Past - Middle 1999 - First Public Appearance  
  
Warrick walked down the corridor of the lab and stopped in his tracks. "What do we have here?" He mused.  
  
Nick turned to him and shrugged. "No idea. The last time I saw Griss and Sara they were arguing. Big time."  
  
Grissom stood in the break room in front of the coffee pot. He was talking to Sara. She was standing close to Grissom, more like he was standing close to her. His right hand was in her left and his left hand held her lower back. Sara was blushing visibly at words Grissom was whispering into her ear. Her other hand played lightly with the hairs at the nape of his neck.  
  
Catherine bumped into Warrick and before she could use her mothering telling off mode, she saw what the two dumbfounded CSI's were looking at. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Catherine echoed Warrick's exact words with her own sudden surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweet talker." Sara giggled.  
  
"Aren't I always?" He chuckled.  
  
Sara leaned into him more. "Let's not go there."  
  
Grissom leaned his head to hers and smiled. "Ok."  
  
"What cases do we have tonight?" Sara asked brushing her fingers through his curls.  
  
Grissom thought for a second and sighed. "Rape and a homicide." He pulled back and watched her eyes.  
  
Sara smiled reassuringly. "I'll work the homicide please. I don't want to ruin my good mood."  
  
"Alright." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, let's break this up before we witness something we need counselling from." Catherine strolled into the room with Nick and Warrick trailing behind. "Hey guys."  
  
Grissom smiled against Sara's neck and pulled away slowly. Sara poured herself and Grissom a coffee and sat down. Grissom picked up the case assignments and handed Nick, Warrick the rape and ushered them away before turning to Catherine. "Let's get to it." He took one sip of his coffee and followed the others.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
"Follow me please." A nurse asked, but no one moved. "There's a private waiting room." The nurse pointed to the open door further down the hall and Nick nodded.  
  
Nick hesitantly touched his arm and pulled him away from the door. "She's not breathing Nick, she's not breathing." He said panicked.  
  
"I know, come on." Nick tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't move. The sounds of a charging battery forced his eyes closed as the paddles were applied to her chest. "Warrick help me please."  
  
Warrick wiped his face and helped Nick pull him away. They managed to force him down the hallway and away from the still incessant sound of the flat line.  
  
********  
  
Past -Middle 1999 - Meeting at a Secret Location  
  
"I was wondering where you'd got to."  
  
He jogged up to her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Ok, I can make all kinds of excuses like my car broke down, my dog at my watch."  
  
She laughed. "You don't have a dog."  
  
He grinned and took a deep breath from his rushing to meet her. "True, but in this case would you believe the dog or the Catherine monster?"  
  
She gave him a sympathetic grin. "Was she rambling on about you taking a night off to woo some girl you've fallen madly in love with?"  
  
He chuckled and took her hands to pull her closer. "Something like that. She said something along the lines of 'If you want to woo the girl of your dreams then do it right.'" He shrugged and kissed her softly.  
  
She pulled back slightly with a raised eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"And the way to do that is to take her out to dinner and a long walk through the park." He watched her eyes widen in surprise and captured her lips again.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Catherine asked barging through the door.  
  
Nick and Warrick shook their heads and looked across from them. He was looking out the window as the rain poured down. He closed his eyes and rests his head against the cool glass. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets as he leaned sideways against the window. His tears evident on his face as the light from outside beamed through the dark room.  
  
Catherine went to turn the light on, but Nick stopped her. "Let's get some coffee." She nodded and followed him out.  
  
********  
  
Past - Middle 1999 - Breakfast After Work  
  
"One day you'll have to teach me how to flip a pancake." She smiled, watching him toss the cake into the air one more time before carefully folding and placing it on a hot plate.  
  
"Come here and I'll teach you." He reached out for her hand and pulled her so she was now in front of him. Her back pressed against his chest. He held her hand gently and instructed her to pick up the ladle and pour the mixture into the pan. "Now hold it tight and swirl the mixture around until it fills the pan." He planted a kiss on her neck and nuzzled it for a few seconds. "Now shake it slightly." He pulled her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her collarbone. "Hmm. now flick your wrist and quickly toss the pan so the pancake leaps into the air." He cover her hand with his, holding the pan and flipping the cake into the air. She giggled as he nipped her ear and almost missed catching the pancake when it came back down to earth. "Now you know how to flip pancakes." He murmured tracing her ear with his tongue.  
  
"Mhmmm." She pushed the pan to the back of the cooker and turned to him. He turned the cooker off and demandingly devoured her lips. "Teach me something else." She murmured into his mouth as they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
He stood so numb, gazing out the window not knowing what to do. His whole life was coming to an end. The minute he heard about the crash, his whole world fell away and his body tumbled into oblivion. He felt lost and the pain in his chest that wouldn't stop until he knew she was all right. That she was going to pull through.  
  
Warrick rubbed his face and sat back on the couch as he watched him carefully. He hadn't said a thing in an hour. No doctors came and that had to be a good sign, didn't it?  
  
********  
  
Past - Early 2001 - A Year into Their Relationship  
  
"One day you'll thank me." He said serious as he moved to under a tree near the large fountain in the park.  
  
She laughed. "Thank you? It's 3 in the morning and it's pouring with ran." He smirked and stood quietly in front of her. She stopped laughed when his smirk disappeared and watched him closely. "Why are we here anyway?" She asked softly. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee. She gasped. "No no no, stand up."  
  
He smiled at her and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I want to ask you something." He said nervously clearing his throat again. She didn't say anything, but nodded with a serious and shocked expression. "Erm." He laughed at himself for stalling. He steadied himself on his knee and slightly shuddered as the wetness from the rain seeped into his pant leg. "Sara Sidle..." He sobered his face and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She reached behind her and leaned against the tree. He watched as she slid down the trunk and crouch at its roots. "Gil Grissom, did you just propose to me or am I dreaming?" She asked seriously.  
  
Chuckling he moved towards her and placed the ring on her finger. "I asked you to marry me, but still have no answer." He looked into her eyes and saw them dancing over his face to land on his intense blue eyes.  
  
She smiled and dropped her head to look at the diamond ring that now rest on her finger. "Yes." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and laughed as he jumped up and pulled her with him. "You are wonderful." He smiled and held her as the rain continued to fall.  
  
****** My first ever WIP. It will be finished I promise. I can't sleep if it's not completed. Be patient. I'm going away for 4 days so I'm no where near computers, TV, anything electronic, apart from my walkman. I'm going to be suffering from internet withdrawal by Friday 18th guaranteed. ******  
  
**1-8 up, but still plenty to come or at least a few more.** 


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2/?****  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
"Mr Grissom." Grissom turned at his name and nodded slowly. "Could you come with me please." Grissom walked with his hands still buried in his pockets and his head down. Catherine rubbed his back as he past her and squeezed his arm. Nick and Warrick watched him follow the doctor down the hall.  
  
A nurse opened a large door making Grissom stop. The doctor touched his arm lightly and he started moving again. The room was white and cold. The window was large and the moon shone through the window lighting a long line across the blankets. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked up at the monitors, then the lines and followed them with his eyes until they split. The tube to help her breath and the others to give drugs.  
  
The doctor stayed by the door and watched as he ran his hand along the bed as he moved to her side. "She's stable." The doctor offered quietly. "She's suffered a lot of internal bleeding, but we managed to control it." Grissom gently took her pale hand and covered it in both his. "She may wake up at any time, but the anaesthetic won't wear off for while yet." Grissom sat on the bed and looked down at her bruised face. "Her spine was shaken and until she wakes, we won't know if it's permanent of temporary, but in these cases its more temporary, which is hopeful." Taking a deep breath, the doctor turned and left.  
  
********  
  
Past - Late 2001 - First Christmas as a Married Couple  
  
"Griss, I can't reach." She leaned over, holding the side of the stepladder. "Oh shit!" She lost her balance.  
  
"Whoa there, fair maidens falling from a Christmas tree? Now there's a miracle." He chuckled catching her in his arms.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're here." He sighed dramatically and smiled. He kissed her passionately as he carried her to their room.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Grissom looked around the room and sighed. It seemed too cold and with the thought he shivered. His eyes found her again and his heart ached for her to wake up. He needed to talk to her, wanted to hear her voice, to see her smile, feel her warmth and be able to hold her closer and kiss her. He sat in the chair by the bed and leaned forward onto the bed and pulled her hand to his cheek. His head lay on the bed as his eyes closed with exhaustion.  
  
Outside the room, Catherine, Warrick and Nick stood watching Grissom through the small window. The doctor just told them what's happening and neither could hold back the tears. Nick hugged Catherine as Warrick leaned against the opposite wall and stared at the ground.  
  
********  
  
Past - Middle 2002 - Personal Appointments  
  
She leaned against her Tahoe in the sun with her sunglasses on. He couldn't see her eyes, but knew she was watching him with that smile he loves. He looked up from the crime scene and waved Nick over. She saw him whisper something to the young man and he smiled and nodded. He removed his gloves and packed up his case.  
  
As he approached her, she lost the smile and went into mock serious mode. "You know, I made an appointment with an old professor of mine not long ago."  
  
He gave into her playfulness and played along. "What 'kind' of appointment?" He asked as he put his case in her car.  
  
She cocked her head to one side to show she was thinking. "Well, he offered to help me with an experiment I discussed with my husband. Would you by any chance know what I'm talking about?"  
  
He pursed his lips and shook his head, then smiled. "Ah yes." He pointed a finger into the air and approached her slowly. He took off his own sunglasses and pushed them into his pocket, then leaned his body against her and pulled hers from her gently. "I think I know the appointment now. Something to do with procreation."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in an offended manor. "I think I just cancelled my appointment." She reached for her glasses, but he pulled them away.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." He offered. She looked at him with a not amused expression. He pouted and dropped his shoulders. "Oh come on Sara." He whined. "It's a body with bugs."  
  
Sara ducked her head and smiled. "Okay." She could never deny him anything with that little boy blue tantrum he plays.  
  
He watched her carefully and pushed her chin up. "Let's go home and I'll do all the grovelling you want." He grinned knowing what kind of grovelling she would have him doing.  
  
She pulled her sunglasses from his grasp and slid them back on. "Oh, I know you will." She said turning to climb into the car.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
She didn't wake for two days. The doctor said it was just her body taking its time to heal and the best way is when the bodies asleep.  
  
He didn't leave the hospital those two days and the others always made sure that one of them was there at any time of the day to make sure he slept, ate and changed. There was a cot in the corner, but he never slept on it. He only fell asleep when he was holding her hand.  
  
Catherine was watching him from the hallway. Whenever anyone went in, he never spoke to them, so they decided to leave him be and keep an eye on him from the door. The doctors and nurses barely got a word from him and Catherine or one of the boys would talk and listen to what they found or if anymore treatment was to be given. Then one of the team would offer to go in and tell him and only get a nod or a thank you, which was more than the doctors got.  
  
********  
  
Past - Middle 2002 - Disappointments to Fun  
  
Grissom sat in the AV lab putting together a database of robberies and disturbances in a down town area of Las Vegas where a body was found outside a two story building. He sat in the lab by himself for over three hours. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and looked up at the large display board on the wall. He frowned and looked at his watch. Just then it went dark.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
He laughed and pulled her hands from his glasses. He turned and smiled up at his wife. "What did the doctor say?" She looked into his eyes and sighed. Shaking her head with a sad face, Grissom pulled her to sit on his lap. "Sara, it's ok, we can try again."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, but we were so sure this time."  
  
"I tell you what." He kissed her neck and as they stood. Grissom switched the computer off and grabbed her hand. "Shifts over, let's go home." She laughed at his boyish face and her laughter grew as he pulled on her arm urgently and led her towards the nearest exit.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Three excruciatingly long days past and Grissom's head shot up at pressure on his hand. He moved to sit on the bed and looked down at the half open brown eyes. He smiled and hiccuped. "Hey." He wiped his face and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly.  
  
"Griss." She looked up at him and her eyes instantly started to water.  
  
"No, Sara. It's going to be fine. Let me get the doctor." Grissom went to get up, but she held his hand tightly.  
  
"Don't leave me." She cried.  
  
He leaned over her and brushed her tears away. "I'll be one second honey, just let me go to the door. I'll still be here. Ok?" She closed her eyes as he pulled away. 


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3/?****  
  
Past - Middle 2002 - Appointments Kept  
  
"You're eyes are gorgeous." She smiled up at him. "So sea blue." Her fingers softly pushed through his curls.  
  
"I always wondered why you married me honey." He smirked and leaned on his elbows. His hands and forearms rest under the small of her back as his head lay on her stomach.  
  
"That wasn't why." She grinned. He looked at her and asked her why with his eyes. "For your body." She giggled and moved quickly as he groped for her legs and pulled her back to him. "Griss, come on. I wasn't joking. That was part of it. Ow, honey please." She screamed with laughter.  
  
Grissom pinned her beneath him, his legs straddling her thighs and his hands holding her wrists. She stopped wriggling and lost herself in his eyes as they descended slowly. "What are the other parts Sara?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone with his eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
She licked her lips and smiled as his eyes flickered down to them. She seductively licked them again and saw his blues darken and his hold on her weakening. Sara lifted her head slightly and traced his lips with her tongue. He groaned and released his hold, which Sara took advantage of. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them. She was now pinning him to the bed. She leaned down to his ear and whispered hoarsely. "The sex, why else?"  
  
"Why you." He struggled and when Sara started laughing, he pulled her head down and kissed her passionately. She gave into the kiss willingly and fell against him as all sense and thought left her. They were swept away with the pure love that they both had for one another.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Sara looked up at the ceiling, seeing nothing but whiteness. Her head was still in a neck brace to support her neck. She whimpered in pain and Grissom was by her side in seconds. He brushed her hair back and wiped her tears away. "It's ok Sara. I'm here. The doctors coming."  
  
"I hurt Griss. It hurts." She whimpered again and his heart broke. His tears returned at the sight of her in such pain. She watched his eyes and knew he was hurting too, but in a different way. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she could, although she didn't really know what was going on.  
  
The doctor walked in and soon came into Sara's view. "Sara, I'm Ted. How are you feeling?"  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows the best she could and it made Grissom laugh. She smiled and turned to Grissom. "I'm in pain and tired. What's going on?"  
  
Ted shone a light into her eyes and nodded. "You're eyes are normal and you said you feel pain? Where?"  
  
"Erm. everywhere, but." She looked from the doctor to Grissom and sighed. "My back. I'm not sure. It hurts all over."  
  
Grissom kissed her hair and ran his hand down her cheek. He looked at the doctor. "What's next?"  
  
"More tests I'm afraid, but feeling the pain is good at the moment. It gives us a working point." Ted looked down at Sara and gave her a small smile. "You may have damaged your spine in the accident. Do you remember the accident?"  
  
Sara looked up at the ceiling then at Grissom. "I left you at home and drove down the main street." She closed her eyes. "That's it."  
  
"Ok, no that's good Sara. At least we know that you can recollect some bits. It's likely you'll remember more later, so don't be alarmed alright?"  
  
"Yes." She said fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"It's ok honey. You sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Grissom promised kissing her hand and rubbing it gently.  
  
********  
  
Past - Late 2002 - Good News, Bad News  
  
Sara sat on the doctors bed and sighed. Grissom smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Sara."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "I enjoy the before bit as much as you, but the after bit is starting to get tiring."  
  
Grissom gave her a sad look. "I know. We can stop you know. Just let it happen."  
  
Sara laughed and turned her head towards him. "Which bit? Before or after and can you restrain yourself doctor Grissom?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows at her, he grinned. "Don't know about that."  
  
"Thought so." She giggled.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." The doctor announced walking through the door. "How are you today Sara?"  
  
"Tired and pissed off." She said non sarcastically.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Yes, well it's obviously taking it's toll. It does on most couples."  
  
Grissom watched as the doctor continued with the reason they were here and just held Sara's hand tightly. He looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "It's up to you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Sara watched him stand back up and when he looked down at her, he could tell she was in deep thought. Thinking about her decision. The doctor finished and after Sara got dressed, she nodded at her husband. "Let's go home."  
  
They talked to the doctor for advice and left hand in hand. The ride home was spent in silence. Grissom pulled up to their house. Walking up to the door, he reached out for his wife's hand to stop her from putting the key into the lock. "Lets go for a walk." Sara smiled and squeezed his hand. As they were walking through their local park, Grissom pulled Sara closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "We've decided then?" He asked looking down at the ground.  
  
"We can still try honey." Sara whispered and stopped. She turned him towards her and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We let nature run its course." She smiled playfully and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly. "You don't need to worry Griss." She paused and stared at his lips. "I'm sure your up for some extra activities." She quipped.  
  
Grissom laughed and kissed her softly. "No matter how long it takes Sara, we will have a baby." He murmured, kissing her again, but this time with more force.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
"Go home and wash." Came the sleepy voice.  
  
Grissom chuckled. "That bad huh?"  
  
She gave him a loving gaze and closed her eyes. "You're tired, go home and get sleep."  
  
"I don't want to leave you." He whispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Gil. I'll be here when you get back."  
  
He watched her eyes open and saw the unshed tears ready to break the barrier again. "You won't be alone. I promise. I can ask Cath if you want?"  
  
Sara smiled and blinked back the tears. "Are the others here?" He nodded and tilted his head to one side when she sighed. "I don't know if I feel comfortable seeing them like this." The tears slowly fell.  
  
Grissom kissed them away. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You know them; they won't judge you or look at you differently. They're your friends. Trust them."  
  
"I do." She whispered and closed her eyes, loosing the battle to stay awake.  
  
Warrick and Catherine stood and waited for Grissom to close the door before speaking. "How is she?"  
  
"Tired and in pain, but other than that. I think she's slowly realising the facts." Grissom leaned against the wall and rubbed his tired face. "Warrick, could you take me home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cath, I said you'd be there when I'm not. Just sit with her." He pleaded.  
  
Catherine pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to ask Gil. We're all here." He nodded and slowly, if forcefully pulled himself from her and the hospital. 


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4/?****  
  
Past - Late 2002 - Paperwork or Deskwork?  
  
"What's next?" She asked sitting down in the visitors chair.  
  
"I'm not sure." Grissom answered honestly. "Perp skipped town with his accomplice, but they split at the border. We've got nothing unless we have at least one. APB's are out, but that's all we have."  
  
Sara sat back and lifted her feet onto his desk. "So, it's pack up and wait it out?" Grissom nodded. "I don't suppose we have any more cases tonight?" He shook his head. "Where is everyone then?"  
  
Grissom mimicked her and raised his feet onto his desk. "Warrick is with Al in autopsy, Nick is with Greg in DNA and Catherine is with Bobby in ballistics."  
  
"Everyone's pre-occupied?"  
  
He nodded his head and smiled at the flash in her eyes. "Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting Mrs Grissom?" Sara loved it when he said that. 'Mrs Grissom' Grissom watched her eyes soften at his words and as he stood, she did too. "Lock the door and I'll get the blinds." He whispered with a huge smile.  
  
As Sara closed the door and turned the lock, she felt his hands run over her ass. He squeezed the soft flesh and positioned himself directly behind her. His hands held her waist as he pulled her ass back against his fully grown erection. Her head fell back into his shoulder as he pushed against her lightly. He moaned into her neck as she pressed her hips back against him. His lips pressed kisses to her throat and up to her ear. "I want you." He groaned.  
  
Sara held his head to her and they both lightly ground against each other. Grissom's lips were warm and soft on her skin as he placed tiny kisses up and down her skin. "Take me Gil." She growled as he manoeuvred them towards his desk.  
  
Turning her slowly, he pushed his hips into her. She felt his erection clearly as he guided her onto his desk and moving between her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. His hands held her lower back tightly as Sara's hands gently unbuckled his belt and pulled open his pants. Sliding her warm hand into his boxers, she moaned at how big he was for her. Grissom grunted as she began stroking him. His mouth devoured hers vigorously. Without further delay, Grissom helped her remove her pants and panties quickly. Lifting her back onto his desk, Sara found his erection again and continued to massaged him as Grissom pulled her shirt over her head. Taking a silk covered breast into his mouth caused her to moan a little too loud. Grissom chuckled and covered her mouth hastily.  
  
"Sssh, Honey. We'll get caught." He whispered lacing light kisses down her cheek.  
  
Sara giggled. "Would that be so bad?"  
  
Grissom only smiled as he pulled her hand from him and entered her slowly. After a few minutes of slow thrusts, he chuckled again. "Only this time. it's not boss and employee." He groaned into her neck. Lifting his eyes to hers, he gazed into her brown orbs. "It's husband and wife." He breathless spoke and watched as Sara's eyes glazed over and a tear fell. Grissom cleared the saline drop away with his tongue. When ever he says that, she can barely believe that after the years of ignoring, avoiding and denying they felt anything for each other, she was now married to the one man she ever loved and could never live without.  
  
Speeding his thrusts, Grissom's mouth descending upon Sara's to stifle the moans and cries. Sara's fingers dug into his shoulders as he thrust through his climax, waiting for her. Grunting as she came, he fell forward. Sara held him tightly as they lay flat on his desk. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?" He gasped kissing her shoulder. Pushing himself up onto his hands, he smiled. "I love you."  
  
Sara reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you too." She kissed him softly. After a few minutes, they both dressed and unlocked the door. Sara turned to her husband as he sat back in his chair. "I'll go see if anyone needs anything. You want something to eat?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Only if you bring yourself with the sandwich." He grinned.  
  
"I'm sure I can arrange that." She laughed and left the room.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Sara was sleeping soundly. The painkillers seemed to be working, although he still didn't feel comfortable leaving her, he needed to shower, change and perhaps sleep, but he knew he wouldn't sleep, not without her with him.  
  
Grissom opened the front door and was instantly assaulted with her scent. It brought back the closest memory. The one from only a few days ago. They'd come home from shopping and were putting the groceries away.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - past - Day of the Accident  
  
Sara opened the top cupboard over the fridge and put the tins away. She moved to the counter and pulled out a magazine she thought would be interesting to read. She opened it and forgot what she was doing. Grissom put the bread in the bread bin and the dustbin bags under the sink. The final bit of shopping was the box of biscuits.  
  
When he turned, he noticed Sara lost in the magazine. She stood in front of the cupboard where the biscuits and other sweets lived. She wore a dark skirt and light shirt, he placed a hand on her hip and she moved slightly. He knelt down and put the box away. Closing the door, he let his hand move up the back of her bare leg. Over the calf, past the back of her knee and as she shifted slightly from the tickling sensations he slipped his hand under her skirt and continued to go higher. She turned to him while picking up the magazine and still reading. He smirked and scooted closer. His other hand slowly repeated the same actions up her other leg. As he reached her buttocks, her skirt was pushed up slightly.  
  
Sara's arms dropped bit by bit and her eyes closed as his squeezed her buttocks and pulled her closer. Grissom's head leaned down to kiss her thigh and suck on the sweet tasting flesh. His fingers rounded the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Sara moaned and dropped the magazine on his head. He chuckled and slowly stood, all the while bunching her skirt up further and brushing his body against hers as he pushed her against the counter.  
  
Grissom waited for her eyes to open as he ground into her. "Interesting article?" He groaned when she pulled his head closer.  
  
She gazed into his eyes. "Not anymore." She whispered into his mouth and quickly unbuckled his pants and tugging them down. His boxers followed and both landed around his ankles. Grissom's shoes kicked off as he stepped out of his clothes and pulled Sara's shoes from her feet and lifted her to the counter. Her skirt was bunched way up to her waist as he moved between her legs. Their mouths fought with each other as he grasped her hips and pulled her hard to him. She cried out and bit his lip as he thrust into her with profound force. Her fingers pressed into his shoulders. Her incoherent and disjointed words encouraged him. His hands pushed around her back and up her shirt, holding her to him. Sara's lips covered his and sucked on them demandingly. His tongue danced with hers.  
  
The energy came from no where. They had been working a double, needed food, gone shopping in sleep mode, came home, put the groceries away and the thought of Grissom having the night off was annoying. They both tried to get nights off together and they had not gone to work without the other in months. His body was telling him he wanted to sleep, but his mind knew that without her sleeping beside him, he couldn't sleep. So when he saw her standing there in her own world, his body and brain couldn't help themselves. He needed her and to make it last before Sara had to got to work and he wouldn't see her for a whole day, possibly two.  
  
Sara's teeth found their way to his neck when she pulled apart his shirt. Her teeth bit into his shoulder, as his plunging didn't seize after both their climaxes. They both cried out with a force between pain and pleasure. Both collapsed against each other, as their bodies fuelled and burst like a match to gasoline. Grissom held the counter tightly as he pulled from her. His legs were shaking and his body feverish and sweaty. Sara was the same as she lay back on the counter and spread her arms out wide in exhaustion.  
  
Their breathing coming in gasps and pants as they tried to control their pounding hearts. Grissom took a deep breath and lifted Sara into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They shed the last items of clothing and as they crawled under the covers and sank into the softness, Grissom chuckled and pulled her closer.  
  
Sara covered his hand and pushed her behind and back into his body. "You going to miss me?" She asked sleepily.  
  
He heard her words and they were laced with amusement and love. Grissom tasted her shoulder with his tongue and kissed her neck. "You have no idea how much I'll miss you." He murmured on the edge of sleep.  
  
"Yes I do." She said on a whisper as her body relaxed with his and fell into deep sleep.  
  
The next thing was Sara waking up to the alarm and getting showered. As she past the threshold of the front door Grissom darted out into the rain with his pants and a jumper on to pull her to him tightly.  
  
"Be careful tonight." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.  
  
"I'll be fine." She kissed the corner of his mouth and ran her fingers through his wet curls. "See you later."  
  
"Ok." He let her go and watched as she climbed into her car and before driving away, she waved. 


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5/?****  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Grissom showered and changed while Warrick dozed on the couch. As Grissom sat on the bed, he stared at Sara's side and the nightstand. Her brush, half-read book, bottle of water, clock and a space for her cell phone, pager and watch. Grissom stood and pulled out a duffel bag from the closet. Opening it, he put her pyjamas, clothes, wash things, book, and photo of all the gang. He packed some clothes and some of his wash things too. The bag sat by the bedroom door while he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sighing, he turned on his side and pulled Sara's pillow to him. Whenever she went to work or went away to a seminar, she would make sure her shampoo and perfume lingers on her pillow. The rest of the sheets would be washed, but the one pillow casing. It helped comfort him and remind him that she would be back soon.  
  
Warrick woke and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Pulled his watch into view, he looked towards the bedroom. "5 hours." He mumbled. As Warrick checked on Grissom, he was surprised to see him sleeping.  
  
********  
  
Past - Early 1999 - From the Very Beginning  
  
Sara climbed into her car and waited for the others. A homicide was better than a rape, but neither was less important. She just didn't feel like running around in a bad mood all day. She put the car into drive as Grissom and Catherine shut their doors.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, there were cars everywhere from the traffic jam the vics car was causing and the suspects was rammed into the back of it, blocking two way traffic for a good few hours. Brass was standing beside a restless male, who was struggling against two police officers that were holding onto him. Grissom grabbed his kit and approached them, while Catherine and Sara checked the cars and bodies. The crime scene looked gang related and they all knew that to get anyone they needed hard evidence. Catherine processed the bodies, Sara processed the cars involved and got both towed back to CSI. Grissom was asking Brass and the suspect questions as well as processing the suspect's clothes.  
  
After collecting the evidence and getting both cars towed back to CSI. Grissom drove as Sara sat in the passenger seat, looking over her notes. Catherine was talking to Nick on the phone about his case. Apparently the rape was a hoax and were asking whether they could join them on the homicide case when they got back to the lab. Grissom nodded in affirmation and continued to drive. Sara pushed her notepad into her pocket and reached over to turn the radio on. When she sat back, she noticed Grissom's hand on her seat by her thigh. Taking his hand and entwining their fingers, made him smile. Catherine was oblivious to this as she was still talking to Nick.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Grissom stood at the door, looking in on the group surrounding his wife. He had to smile at the family of lab technicians, CSI's, coroners and a homicide detective. She was sitting up, but still couldn't feel her legs. It was temporary, the doctor assured, although he couldn't say for sure when the paralysis would fade. Grissom stepped aside as the majority of the visitors left the room to only leave Catherine, Nick and Warrick. The boys hugged Sara and kissed her cheek before patting Grissom's shoulder as they past him. Catherine spoke to Sara quietly and gave a light hug.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow Sara." Catherine said at the door, leaving them alone.  
  
Grissom leaned against the wall beside the door and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Their eyes locked, neither looking away as the nurse walked in and placed the medication on the side with a glass of water. As she left, Grissom pushed off the wall and sat on the bed. Their eyes still holding each other as he reached for her hands and leaning into her. "Morning beautiful." He murmured against her lips.  
  
Sara smiled and pulled him to her as they kissed. Grissom propped himself up on the bed either side of her waist. Her hands stroked back his hair as he trailed small kisses down her cheek to her ear. "How you feeling?" He whispered.  
  
She kissed his ear and hugged him. "Better."  
  
Grissom's heart was pounding with happiness that she was feeling and looking more healthy than she did a week and a half ago. Colour was coming back to her cheeks and her strength was getting better with each passing day. "Ted said you could go home in two days."  
  
"He did?" She asked pulling back to see his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He replied pushing her hair over her shoulder, his fingers lingering on her collarbone. Grissom watched his fingers intently as he traced the bone to the hollow of her neck.  
  
"I want to go home." She clasped his hand in hers and kissed it.  
  
"I know. I want you home too." He said quietly as he watched her eyes staring back at him. He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
********  
  
Grissom closed the door quietly as he watched his wife look around the living room. "I know it's messy honey, but I'll clean up once your settled in bed." He assured kneeling beside her wheelchair.  
  
Sara smiled and brushed his curls back. "Ok."  
  
Carefully and slowly, Grissom reached around her waist and slipped his arm under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara mumbled into his sweatshirt.  
  
Grissom lifted her light form with ease and once he was sure he had her safely, he walked towards the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Pushing pillows behind Sara's back, so she could sit up against the headboard, Grissom sat down on the edge of the bed and took her right hand in his. "I'm going to clear up and get some food. You want the TV on?"  
  
"No, I might read." Grissom smiled and nodded as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a new book he'd been meaning to start reading. Sara leaned forward slightly and kissed his cheek before taking the book.  
  
"Are you working tonight?" She asked opening to the first page.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No."  
  
Sara looked up and furrowed her brows in confusion. "When was the last time you went into work?" When he didn't answer she sighed. "Griss, you should go into work."  
  
He stood and walked towards the door. "Not tonight." He said softly. "Just relax."  
  
She watched him leave the room. Her head fell back against the headboard. He's not working. She closed her eyes sadly, trying to fight the tears away. He's been off work since it happened. She listened to him moving around the living room. He's got to go to work. He can't stay away, he'll never go back. 


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6/?****  
  
Past - Early 1999 - From the Very Beginning  
  
Before that night of fake rape calls and busy gang related homicides, Sara walked up the path towards her door. She was just closing the door, when something stopped her. When she turned to look what was making the door stick, she jump and shrieked at the sight of someone holding the door in its place.  
  
"For gods sake Grissom. Try knocking or saying something. You scared the hell out of me." She let the door go and stared at him as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. After a few minutes of strange and awkward silence, Sara sighed and grabbed his jacket. "Come in for Christ's sakes. We'll start growing mould if you wait any longer." Closing the door, she shrugged off her coat and hung it up. As she walked over to the CD player, Grissom watched her. As she pressed play, Sara ran a hand through her hair. "You know, your not normally this quiet. Something wrong? Usually you sigh or make some kind of noise, but yet I've heard nothing."  
  
Grissom tilt his head to one side and smirked. Sara raised her eyebrows at him. He still stood a few feet in front of the door with his jacket still on. Sara sighed, she crossed the room and stopped a few inches from him. He watched her as she hesitantly pushed her hands under his jacket up to his shoulders to push his jacket off. Taking his jacket, she shook her head and went to hang it up. When she turned back, he'd walked a few steps into her living room and turned to look around the room. She chewed her bottom lip at the possible reason Gil Grissom was standing in her living room, not speaking, 'letting' her remove his coat a little too intimately and being in this neighbourhood in the first place.  
  
Just as Sara went into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on, she heard the CD player change songs, change CD to be more exact. The voice of Bono sang out of the speakers making Sara smile. She poured two cups of coffee and took them into the living room. Seeing Grissom standing by the patio doors, she kicked his shoe lightly to get his attention. He turned slowly and took the offered cup.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sara laughed. "Ooh, one word at last. I wonder if you can manage a sentence?" She ventured. Grissom turned back to looking out the glass doors. "Why are you here Grissom?"  
  
Grissom drank his coffee and glanced at her as she moved to stand directly beside him. She looked out at the small garden and waited. He took another sip of coffee and took a small breath. "I'm sorry about today."  
  
"Uh huh." She shrugged. "That. You don't need to be. It was my fault not yours or anyone else's. I shouldn't have shouted. It was only a case." She drank her coffee and nudged him playfully on the arm with her elbow. "All that silence for an apology huh. You really need to get out more."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Really?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. "Yep."  
  
"What if I wasn't here just for an apology?" He asked into his cup.  
  
"That would depend if it was work or personal?" Sara said swirling the last bit of coffee in her cup. Grissom turned to her and took her cup from her hand. Placing both cups on the book shelf near the patio doors. Sara looked at him confused. When his eyes found hers, She took a step back instinctively as he stepped towards her. "What are you doing Griss?" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Grissom searched her eyes as he took another step closer. Once she was pinned between him and the bookcase, he swallowed nervously. His left hand raised to brush back her hair from her cheek. His right hand came up to caress her cheek. Sara was scared, but a good scared. She couldn't register fast enough that this was actually happening. Grissom leaned into her body and dipped his head to tentatively brush his lips across hers. Sara couldn't move, she was stunned into silence and all she could feel was his heat all over her. Her eyes closed at the feel of his lips brushing lightly against hers and his shallow breath mingling with hers. When his tongue tasted her bottom lip, she moaned and leaned into him to kiss him deeply.  
  
Sara was melting, exploding from the inside out. Her whole body was on fire. Here Grissom was pressing his body into hers, against her bookcase and it felt so good. Her hands pushed up his back and bunched his shirt up in her hands. Grissom's hands were exploring her small frame, his fingers delicately slipped under her shirt to feel her skin and moaned at the soft gasps that came from her mouth. His lips left hers and tailed down her cheek to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting too." He whispered before pulling her ear lob into his mouth and sucking on it with force that sent Sara's legs to jelly. Although he was doing a pretty good before that with his hands brushing the fabric of her bra. As his hand cupped a breast, Sara's head fell back against the bookcase. She giggled as several books toppled onto there sides with light thuds as they hit the bookshelf. Grissom chuckled and pulled her body away from the bookcase towards the couch. She followed willingly and once they stood beside the couch, Sara pulled from his lips and smiled into his eyes. Grissom's breathing matched hers, gasping pants for air. Reading her eyes, he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek softly. "We don't have to Sara." He whispered pulling back to see her eyes.  
  
"I feel this is too fast Griss. I'm sorry." She dropped her head to his shoulder and groaned angrily at herself.  
  
"I've wanted this too, for so long. I understand. I really do." His hands massaged her lower back as he reassured her he was feeling the same and wanted this just as much as she.  
  
Sara held onto him as they lay on the couch, just holding each other as their bodies calmed down from the overwhelming excitement that coursed through them. The intensity tiring them to a degree that was scary, but also wonderful, that they could do so much to each other with just touches and light kisses. Grissom wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his body. Their legs tangled as Sara pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, over them. Grissom pushed her hair back and placed and soft kiss on her lips before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
The book fell against her chest as she closed her eyes and exhaustion overcame her. Grissom had finished cleaning and before he stared dinner, he checked on her. Seeing her sleeping, he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand and pulled the cover over her. Kissing her forehead lightly, he backed away and retreated to the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled on his glasses. Looking down at the coffee table, he sighed. He'd asked Catherine to bring by any paperwork that came through his office and to her word, she brought nearly four weeks worth's. He'd only read and signed two files and a few autopsy reports. There was still much to do and at this time, while Sara was sleeping, he could at least try and do something to occupy his mind with. He knew he had to go back to work at some point, but couldn't bring himself to leave her. She still could move her legs. Her arms were gaining back the strength she always had, as well as her back.  
  
The doctor said that is was normal that the muscles would take to strengthen and in the mean time, strict no fast movements or standing for until at least the next appointment to see the doctor at the hospital, in a few weeks. Still, he can't just leave her here on her own. He knew his wife too well and leaving her was not an option. He could ask Nick or Warrick to help, but Grissom knew as well as everyone else that Sara had a sneaky side that could weasel the boys into doing absolutely anything for her. Nope, he wasn't leaving her and if that meant working from home, then so be it. She will just have to like it or lump it and he knows it will be the latter. It can't be helped.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Sara managed to turn in her sleep. When Grissom woke in the morning to a hand on his chest, he smiled and covered it. She moaned softly into his ear and brushed her cheek against his.  
  
Grissom stroked her fingers as he dozed. The sounds of her breathing and little moaning, lulling him back into sleep. His head turned to her and fell back to sleep. Later that morning, Grissom woke to something in his hair. Sighing and turning, he came in contact with a soft thigh. Sara looked down over her book and continued to run her fingers through her husbands tight curls.  
  
"Morning." She said softly.  
  
Grissom smiled and turned his sleeping eyes up to her wide awake ones. "Morning." He turned in her hand as her thumb came down and brushed against his cheek. "How are you feeling?" His voice still heavy with sleep, causing Sara to laugh lightly.  
  
"I'm fine. Why don't you sleep some more? You're exhausted. What time did you come to bed?"  
  
Not wanting to get up yet, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head into her side. "Not sure. Late."  
  
Sara sighed. "What were you doing so late?"  
  
Hearing her sigh, he held her tighter and moaned. "Work."  
  
Sara smiled down at him and her hand found his hair again. "I thought you weren't working."  
  
"Only at the lab. I can work from home. Catherine brought me a few weeks paperwork."  
  
"Oh." Pulling the book back up, she went back to reading. "You can go into work you know?"  
  
Grissom nodded and drifted off to sleep. "I know." He whispered sleepily. 


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7/?****  
  
Past - Late 2002 - Fun and Games  
  
Catherine watched as Grissom walked down the corridor and straight past Sara without a glance in her direction. Watching Sara do the same, she pushed herself up from the couch in the break room and followed Grissom. As he entered his office, Catherine walked in and shut the door.  
  
Grissom looked up. "Something I can help you with Catherine?" He asked looking back down at his paperwork.  
  
"Actually yes." She stated, sitting down in the visitors chair. "I was wonder if you could tell me about what's going on with you and Sara?"  
  
Grissom didn't answer for a long time, he just sighed and continued to sign forms.  
  
"At least tell me you've spoken to her since the beginning of shift?" She asked exasperated.  
  
"Yes I have. I spoke to her at assignments and in DNA." He answered looking at her over the top of his glasses.  
  
Catherine glared at him. "You know exactly what I mean Gil? What's wrong between you and your wife?"  
  
Grissom dropped his pen on the table and shot daggers at the blonde woman. "Are you always this nosy Catherine or is it just my life you want to know about?"  
  
Smirking at his attitude, she shook her head. "Nope, but I'm interested that you can loose your coolness with one innocent question."  
  
He stared at her for a minute. "Just a tiny argument, nothing big."  
  
"Are you going to apologise?" She asked.  
  
Raising his eyebrows at her, he chuckled. "What makes you think it was me?" He paused and breathed out heavily. "Just, don't answer that." He sat up, then stood. He walked towards the door and opened it. "It was her actually Catherine."  
  
Looking up at him in surprise, she watched as he stepped out into the hall and bumped into the one and only Sara. Grissom smiled at his wife and she smiled back. "You going to say it yet or not?" He asked all macho and brave.  
  
Sara spotted Catherine and leaned closer so she couldn't hear. "NO!" She stated and turned on her heel and laughed all the way down the corridor.  
  
"YOU WILL YOU KNOW?" He shouted, grinning at her retreating back.  
  
"NOT LIKELY." He heard her shout back.  
  
Catherine moved to stand next to him. "What was that all about?"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "We had a bet on whether you could keep your mouth shut if we weren't talking and which one you would blame first." He lied matter of factly.  
  
"Really?" Catherine asked surprise.  
  
Grissom smirked and scoffed. "No." With that he went in the same direction as Sara, leaving a baffled Catherine.  
  
Sara burst out laughing at one of Greg's sad jokes. Grissom leaned against the doorframe and watched her. Sara turned when she felt his eyes on her and smiled. "You want something Griss?" She asked as Greg moved to get results from the DNA machine.  
  
Grissom nodded. "I do in fact want something." He said seriously. "The words."  
  
Sara pondered this for a second before shaking her head. "Nope."  
  
"Well, in that case. You get a decomp." He quipped and disappeared.  
  
Sara stared at the empty space. "Hey, no fair." She shouted.  
  
Grissom laughed. "That or you say it Sara." He shouted back.  
  
"Fine." She gave in and pouted when his head appeared around the doorframe.  
  
"Didn't hear you." He grinned.  
  
Her mouth twitched as she thought of something to tease him with, instead she approached him and leaned into him slightly. He smirked as she closed in on his ear. She licked her lips as she gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered honestly. He kissed her quickly, but he couldn't move away with her hand pushing him back against the wall. "Also." She added. "If I have to apologise to you one more time about stepping on a good damned bug, then your on the couch for a month." She poked him in the chest. "It's a bug Grissom." She explained.  
  
Grissom looked at her and dropped his head to see her hand. He took it and rubbed his chest with the other. "Fine, but I'm not letting this go."  
  
"Obviously." She smiled.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Homicide on eastern, take Nick and no bug squishing Sara." He warned.  
  
"No problem, but if it starts a fight with me, it suffers." She kissed the corner of his mouth before turning and finding Nick. Grissom watched with a grin as she walked down the corridor. It was the last time he would ever show Sara his cockroach collection again. One managed to escape later and she killed it a second before Grissom could liberate it from the kitchen counter. Just grateful no others escaped, but it didn't stop Sara scrubbing the surfaces four times before she ate anything from it.  
  
********  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Sara winced as she moved to place her book on the night stand. She then held her side as she moved back. Grissom moaned in his sleep and moved onto his back. Sara watched him and tried to control the sudden pain. Reaching again, but more slowly, she opened her painkillers and took one. When she turned back, she came in contact with bright blue eyes. Grissom looked at her concerned. Sara took his hand and pulled him to her. "Hold me." She whimpered.  
  
Grissom pushed himself up an pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hair and held her tightly. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Nodding against his chest, she let the tears flow. "How long until I fell my legs Gil? I'm so scared."  
  
His eyes squeezed shut at the sudden splashes of tears onto his cheek. "A few weeks, maybe more. Ted wants to see you soon." He squeezed her to his chest and whispered honestly and firmly. "You will walk again Sara. I promise you."  
  
As their emotions calmed and the tears slowed, they still held each other and after what seemed like forever, Grissom kissed her hair and helped her sit back up. Getting to his feet, he disappeared into the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, he walked around the bed and smiled down at his wife. Sara raised her brows questioningly. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.  
  
Grissom's smile grew and lifted her easily into his arms. "Time for your bath madam." He grinned.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much." She whispered.  
  
Grissom's smile disappeared. He stared at her as she pushed her head into his neck. She never said that. Maybe once or twice, like the time he proposed, then when they were married and a few other times, but only when she was really serious or very to extremely scared. "I love you too." His voice was strained as his throat grew tight. "I love you more than you know." 


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8/?****  
  
May 2003 - now  
  
Four days Sara had been home and she was already getting pissed off with being stuck at home and sitting in a wheelchair to go anywhere. Grissom watched from the kitchen as she shifted for the sixth time on the couch. "Stop moving so much Sara." He chastised again.  
  
Sara glared at him and said angrily. "Stop it with the bossy shit."  
  
Grissom placed the jug on the counter and wiped his hands. "I'm not bossing you Sara and you know it." He walked over to her and sat on the coffee table.  
  
"What would you call it?" She moaned.  
  
Just as he was going to place his hand on her knee, he sighed. He reached up for her hand, only to have her pull away. "Sara?"  
  
"No, just. don't touch me. Leave me alone. I can't feel it anyway." She said coldly.  
  
Grissom stared at her. "Don't do this." He stated reaching for her again.  
  
"Grissom, stop. Don't, just." She paused and dropped her eyes from his. "Don't."  
  
He watched her with sad eyes for a long time before doing as she asked and retreated back to the kitchen. Finishing making lunch, he helped her wordlessly to her wheelchair and let her move to the table. Once there, he sat and ate with her, but didn't say a word. He couldn't, he hurt too much to talk, to think, so he just ate in silence. After they were done, he washed up and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour." He said with hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"Gil." Sara stopped at the sound of the door quietly closing.  
  
********  
  
Two nights later and they were still not talking. They shared the same bed, but Grissom slept on the edge of the mattress. Sara still didn't want to be touched or held, so Grissom let her be. If she didn't want him near her, then he would do as she wishes, but it didn't mean he liked it, not one bit.  
  
He helped her in and out of the bath, bed and the wheelchair and all with the minimal of words spoken between the two. Other's might have thought it wasn't possible to go a day without speech rather than two, but Grissom and Sara managed without a problem.  
  
On the third night, Grissom was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned away from her. His arms pushed under his pillow. Sara looked across at him. It was four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She looked back up at the ceiling, then returned them back to his naked back. The sheet stopped at his lower back, showing his muscular back and shoulders. Turning onto her side, she tentatively ran a finger down his spine. She missed his touch, the feel of his skin on hers and his warm arms wrapped around her. She didn't feel right anymore. If he touched her, all she could think of was that how could he possibly want to touch her after the accident. She couldn't feel it anyway, but he could and that was what made her shut him out. They hadn't spoken a civil word to each other in days and she was starting to regret ever leaving the house that night. She wished she could turn back the clock and erase what happened.  
  
Grissom moved in his sleep at the feel of something warm and familiar on his back. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt her hand running up his spine and back again. He could tell she was thinking, as her fingers slowed, then moved again. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards her. Her hand moved from his back and just before Grissom could turn away again at the thought of her retreating, he felt her fingers lightly brush his hair back from his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"It's ok." He whispered back. His eyes opened and found hers.  
  
Sara ran her thumb over his ear and held the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have been so selfish. I. I'm sorry I pushed you away."  
  
Grissom slowly moved closer to her. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Sara. I don't want you to be alone in this."  
  
Pushing her head beneath his chin, she sniffled. "I'm sorry I let this happen."  
  
Grissom pulled away and looked at her mortified. "Don't you dare blame yourself Sara. It wasn't your fault." He stressed.  
  
Sara didn't acknowledge or deny his words, she just cried some more. "If I stayed home, watched what was going on. Been more aware."  
  
"No." He said softly. "This isn't your fault. You didn't run the red light, you didn't hit that car. They did, not you. Please believe me when I tell you, it's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented it." He brushed her tears away as his own fell. "Your alive Sara. That's what counts. If I lost you. ." Silence encased the room. He held her tightly as his tears continued to fall. "My life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it." He whispered.  
  
Sara sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm so scared Gil."  
  
"I know honey, but I'm here, you're not alone." As they held each other, they both grew tired and soon gave into sleep. Grissom never let her go, not even in their dreams.  
  
********  
  
June 2003 - now  
  
Sara sat on the table with her legs dangling over the edge. Grissom was leaning against the wall as the doctor examined her. The normal, strength, muscular, pain, blood and easy exercise tests were performed. The one thing neither were expecting were the questions about their sex life and the future. The two were stunned into silence at the doctors information. Ted watched their faces pale and looked down at Sara's medical files again. He gave his apologises and sent them with another appointment for next month or earlier if there were improvements.  
  
Later that day, Grissom pulled on his jacket and grabbed Sara's. Sara looked up from reading on the couch and smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked, but Grissom just smiled and held out her coat. She shook her head and smiled back. He carried her to the car and put her chair in the back.  
  
When Grissom parked the car in a large empty car park. Sara laughed at where they were. She looked around as Grissom lifted her into her chair and spotted familiar faces.  
  
"Happy anniversary Sara." Grissom whispered into her ear as he covered her legs with a thick blanket.  
  
She hugged him and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She whispered back.  
  
********  
  
Nick, Catherine, Greg, Brass and Warrick sat on the bleachers watching the married couple. They had been at the ice skating centre for an hour. After skating around and catching up, Sara and Grissom went onto the ice. Sara was dubious, but Grissom said she'd be fine. The others watched as Grissom pushed the wheelchair onto the ice. His shoes gripped the ice as he pushed the chair around the ice. He was speaking to Sara in hush tones so the others couldn't hear the echoes. She smiled and dropped her head.  
  
"Options?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes." Grissom answer. He stopped the chair and moved to crouch in front of her. "Many options Sara."  
  
Sara ran her hand down his cheek. "You really want this?"  
  
"I want a family Sara. Just like you."  
  
Thinking about this for a few minutes, she nodded. "Ok, but we wait."  
  
Grissom smiled. "If that's what you want, then I'll wait."  
  
Everyone watched as Grissom hugged Sara tightly before continuing to push her around the ice. They decided that their private conversation was over and joined them on the ice again.  
  
****** My first ever WIP. It will be finished I promise. I can't sleep if it's not completed. Be patient. I'm going away for 4 days so I'm no where near computers, TV, anything electronic, apart from my walkman. I'm going to be suffering from internet withdrawal by Friday 18th guaranteed. ****** 


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9****  
  
Four weeks later, Grissom bounded through the front door and hugged Sara, who was sitting on the couch. She giggled as he hugged her tighter. "What's got into you?"  
  
Grissom pulled back and picked her. "Time to see Ted and then we go somewhere special." He said, sitting her gently into her chair.  
  
"Really? I didn't know I had an appointment." Sara looked around and watched as Grissom rushed into the bedroom and came out ten minutes later with fresh clothes. She smiled at him and shook her head. "So?"  
  
He chuckled. "Ted rang me at work and asked to see you. Don't worry, all good, now come on."  
  
********  
  
Sara sat on the bed, waiting for Ted. Grissom was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She looked at him funnily and giggled. "What's up with you?" She asked, stretching out her left leg slowly.  
  
Grissom stood from his chair and gently rubbed her leg. "I'm excited." He said simply.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Do you know why he wants to see me?"  
  
He nodded and tickled her foot, making Sara laugh and pull her foot away from him slightly. Grissom sat on the bed beside her and kissed her lips. "I know what Ted's going to say." He whispered.  
  
"Tell me." Sara whined.  
  
Grissom shook his head and turned to the door as it open. Ted smiled hugely at the couple. "I have great news." He announced.  
  
Sara sighed and smiled, holding onto her husbands hand tightly. "Come on, tell me."  
  
Ted looked at her amused and sat on his desk. "I got your tests back and I am happy to tell you that your pregnant."  
  
Sara's jaw literally dropped.  
  
Grissom clasped his hands around hers and laughed. "This is great."  
  
Sara looked at Ted confused. "But." She couldn't say anything else. She was too shocked.  
  
Ted smiled. "It's ok Sara. The tests we ran did show the possibility that you couldn't have children, but in some cases it's been known and your one of the lucky couples."  
  
Sara pulled on Grissom's hand and he turned to her with a huge smile. Sara smile briefly, but then whispered in her ear. "We've done it once since the accident Gil."  
  
"It's all it takes honey." He whispered back and kissed her cheek.  
  
********  
  
Sara was still in shock when they got home. She sat on the bed with complete puzzlement. They'd been trying for a few years and nothing happened. They nearly gave up after the accident, they spend one night and it's changed their lives. If Sara hadn't been able to move both legs and start to feel the tingling and all the pins the doctor stuck in her, then this baby wouldn't have been conceived.  
  
Although she hadn't tried walking, she was pregnant. Sitting there with her head against the headboard, she closed her eyes and covered her flat stomach.  
  
Grissom stood in the doorway, watching as her hand rubbed her stomach. He smiled and entered the room. "You should sleep before I go into work, we can eat before I go." He suggested and sat on the bed.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at him. "Can I come in?" She asked, pleadingly.  
  
Sighing, he handed her the painkillers he'd gone to get from the bathroom. Although most of the pain in her back and neck had gone, she still got some when she was tired. It never worked out the way she wanted. She'd be moving around and there'd be no pain, but when she stopped, it was like being run over by a train. The feeling in her feet and legs were back, she just hadn't been brave enough to walk on them. No one was pushing her, but Grissom had only gone back to work a few nights ago and she was getting lonely on her own and frustrated in only filling in files all night and all day.  
  
Grissom moved around the bed and lay down next to her as she scooted down to lie beside him. "What if you just come in until you feel too tired?" He raised his hand to her lips and stopped her from speaking when she opened her mouth. "I mean when I think you're getting tired. I know you'd work the whole night, but not now and definitely not in your condition."  
  
Sara looked at his serious face and nodded. She kissed his fingers and grinned. "C'mere dad." She teased and pulled him closer.  
  
Grissom laughed and wrapped his arms around her thin frame as he kissed her deeply.  
  
********  
  
Ah, this is the life. Work and a hot cup of coffee.  
  
Sara sat back and sipped her drink. She had been organising evidence on Nick's case while he went for food. His first solo db. He was so excited, that he almost forgot to get his keys on his way out to the crime scene. Now Sara sat sorting through the remainder of the reports and evidence baggies.  
  
Smiling at the warm feeling in her chest, she turned her head and raised a curious eyebrow at the silent intruder, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Come here often?" The voice asked.  
  
Sara nodded. "Normal to pick up guys."  
  
"Really? Any luck?" The voice was serious, but a hint of amusement leaked through his façade, something that was definitely not gone on Sara.  
  
"Actually, yes." She answered, pulling out her cell phone and pressed speed dial. She grinned at the ringing sound and turned her head. "Going to answer that?"  
  
Smirking, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and rejected the call. "Has Nick gone for food?"  
  
Sara chuckled and sat up, grimacing. "Yeah, few minutes ago."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
He shook his head and pushed off the doorframe. "You getting tired?"  
  
"Nope." She picked up a baggy and tossed it into an evidence box. "I am hungry though."  
  
Grissom leaned against the table beside her. "Can you tell me something?"  
  
Sara looked up at him strangely. "Depends." She watched him as he crouched down beside her chair and balanced himself by holding onto the armrest.  
  
He took a soft breath and looked down at his hands. "Do you." He paused and threaded his fingers together. "Erm."  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"Hmm?" His head snapped up.  
  
Sara smiled lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. "Stop stalling and ask me."  
  
He nodded. "Do you think. I'd." His eyes shifted nervously as he licked his lips. "We're going to have a baby." He said slowly, Sara nodded and took his hands in hers. "Do you think I'd make a good dad? I mean, I've never."  
  
Sighing lightly, he dropped his head to their hands. Sara smiled. "If you're going to be all jittery before the baby's born, what the hell are you going to be like in the delivery room?" She asked, clearly amused by the thought.  
  
Grissom shrugged with his head still down. "I have no idea. I'm getting cold feet." He admitted and turned his head.  
  
"Gil, honey, you get cold feet before a wedding, not with a baby." She explained.  
  
"I know that, it's just. I feel the same way I did on our wedding day." He lifted his head and laughed. "Nervous as hell."  
  
Sara grinned and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, but the only nervous bit at this present time is telling the others."  
  
"Ok, but. lets wait a while." He suggested, pulling her back into a long soft kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10/?****  
  
Grissom sat back on the couch and groaned. It had been a long shift with way too much paperwork. He hadn't seen his wife all night and now he was home, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
The only thing was, Sara was still working Nick's case with him and she wasn't going to be home for a few more hours.  
  
Panic and worry had already past when she had disappeared from the layout room where he left her, to find she was at a crime scene. He knew she was going to be grilled about it, but at the time he was angry, now he was tired and concerned that she'll over do it.  
  
First time pregnancy, after years of trying, after a crash, after so long and now she was back at work. Although she wasn't supposed to leave the lab, he knew she would do anything to weasel her way out of being stuck behind a desk.  
  
Laying back into the cushions, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Sara said goodbye to Nick at the door as he closed it. He had insisted on pushing her up to the door before even letting her out of his sight. She was grumbling the whole time, but knew he was right to watch over her.  
  
As the door closed, she saw movement on the couch. She smiled at the sight of Grissom with his feet on the coffee table and a small cushion beneath his head on the back of the couch.  
  
Stopping beside the couch on the opposite side to him, Sara eased herself up slowly and used the arm of the couch to lower her aching body to the softness. Grissom mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head as the couch moved slightly.  
  
Opening his eyes, he sat up quickly, suddenly fully awake. He slipped his arms around Sara and helped her down to sit beside him.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
Grissom gave a low growl. "Your not allowed to do things like that Sara and you know it."  
  
Sara nodded sadly and leaned into him. "I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Disturb me." He told her. "You know you shouldn't do things by yourself yet. You could have hurt yourself more. God, what do I have to do to get you to take better care of yourself?" He sighed and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her legs.  
  
She looked down at her legs as he pushed the blanket under her thighs. Sara moved her head and leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Grissom raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry too. I just worry. I didn't mean to snap." His eyes were full of concern and love as they gazed into each others souls.  
  
Sara cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards her. She kissed his lips softly and smiled sadly. "I knew you'd be angry, but I went out anyway. I'm getting board with being left behind." Grissom frowned and dropped his eyes. She continued in a low voice. "You've done so much for me and I'm holding you back." His eyes snapped up and as his mouth opened to protest, she placed her fingers on his lips. "You are so far behind your paperwork Gil. You can't keep putting that off to look after me."  
  
This time, Grissom pulled away from her hand and held it tightly. "I'm your husband Sara. You're my wife. I have every right you look after you and work understands that." His voice was strong as he pleaded for her to believe him.  
  
Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "I'm so tired." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom chuckled and decided the bed was much more comfortable than the couch. He stood and lifted her into his arms. "Me too honey."  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Sara was sitting at the dining table. Grissom was putting the trash out. Getting restless, Sara decided she was hungry. Reaching for her chair, she groaned. It was too far away. Taking a deep breath, she turned herself on the chair and braced herself on the table and the back of the chair. Taking another breath, she counted silently to three and pushed herself up to stand. Looking down at her feet, she breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel everything, but this was the first time she'd attempted to stand up straight unaided by Grissom.  
  
Unknown to Sara, Grissom was standing in the doorway, watching her. He was quiet and at the ready if she fell, but stayed where he was to let her try. The doctor said that she could try, but not without help. Grissom knew she wouldn't ask straight away, not without her trying it on her own once. He watched as she held herself up and looked down at her feet.  
  
Moving her hand along the table, she made one attempt to move her right foot. Scooting it across the wooden floor, slowly. Not too far away. Pausing to brace herself again, she moved her left foot. Cringing as she moved, her hand slipped, sending her flaying forward.  
  
Grissom was there in a heart beat. "I got you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her. Sara held onto him tightly and tried to catch her breathing. She didn't expect it to be so tiring. "You ok honey?"  
  
Sara smiled into his neck and giggled. "Am now. Didn't know you where watching."  
  
"I'm glad I was. You could her hurt yourself and the baby." He said softly, pulling back to cup her cheek. "Please don't do it again without me here." He pleaded.  
  
She nodded and leaned into his hand. "I promise. Think I need to sit down." She grinned.  
  
Grissom kissed her nose and let out a long breath. "Ok." He pulled out a chair and slowly lowered her onto it. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "How was the altitude?" He grinned.  
  
Sara matched his grin and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Fine, no pain. just soreness."  
  
He looked at her concerned. "Soreness, where?"  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her hip. "It's nothing." She assured him.  
  
"I'm not buying it." He said slowly and leaned forward. "No more activities." He said sternly.  
  
Sara giggled and slipped her arms around his neck. "Daily or bedroom activities?"  
  
He smiled shyly and dropped his head slightly. Shaking his head, he chuckled. "We'll see."  
  
"Yep, we will." She said matter of factly.  
  
Grissom closed the small distance and kissed her slowly. "Tired now?" He murmured into her mouth.  
  
"Uh-uh." She moaned.  
  
Carefully, he pulled her up as he stood and carried her into their bedroom. 


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11****  
  
Grissom was very careful with her as he knelt over her naked body. Her hands where in his hair as his lips trailed paths over her chest. Her chest was heaving as his mouth moved lower, stopping to press kisses to her stomach.  
  
Sara smiled and wriggled slightly beneath him. Grissom continued his journey down her body and moved back to kneel upright. He was positioned between her legs as his hands lightly ran up and down her legs. Pulling one up and lacing cool kisses from her ankle to her knee. Sara let out a ragged breath and outstretched her arms to grasped the sheets with her hands.  
  
Bending at the waist, Grissom ran his tongue down her thighs, alternating between one and then the other. Sara moaned in anticipation as he blew a puff of air over her centre. Placing one light kiss over her mound, he moved up the bed and hovered over her.  
  
Sara's eyes opened slowly and smiled up at him with passion filled eyes. Grissom reached down and held her left leg, bent at the knee to his hip as he slowly, gently slid into her awaiting warmth. His eyes locked with hers as he filled her completely.  
  
Running a hand up his chest, she closed her eyes and traced his lips with her fingertips as he started to move on her. Rocking their hips in a slow rhythm. Grissom parted his lips and sucked in her index finger. Sara looked up at him and moaned as he ran his tongue around the digit and closed his mouth over it to suck it hard. Grissom groaned loudly as they continued to move together. The vibrations ran down her arm and made her chest tingle.  
  
Her other hand held his upper arm and pushed herself to met his thrusts. Sara pushed her head back into the pillow and gasped, pulling her finger from his mouth and grasped his shoulders. Grissom's arm held him above her body, while the other held her leg high on his hip. Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers briefly. His breathes coming in short intakes as he increased pressure with each thrust.  
  
Groaning louder with each motion, Sara pulled his body down and attacked his mouth. Grissom grunted as she bit his lip and squeezed his shoulders hard. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back.  
  
Reaching the point of no return, Grissom broke the kiss and buried his head in her shoulder as he thrust faster. The extra momentum forced Sara's back, further into the mattress. Her mouth hung open as she cried out with release. Swinging her arms around his body and meeting him slowly as he pushed through his release and collapsed on her.  
  
It had been more than a few months since they had been able to make love without the worry of causing more damage or causing pain, but it didn't stop them from being careful. Grissom was very delicate with her body as they made love and the love made Sara's heart swell and make her love for him grow even more.  
  
Sara was ready to walk unaided, but the courage to do so was conflicted with pride. She didn't want to be helped, she wanted to do it herself. Grissom didn't argue, but she knew he didn't like her decision. She was registered for an appointment with Ted at the end of the week for her last tests and examinations. She was then to continue to go to physiotherapy sessions. The good thing about Las Vegas, is that the therapists can come to you.  
  
********  
  
Staring at her shoes, Sara sighed. Physio was boring and tiring, she surmised. Grissom was working late and should be home at any minute. Meanwhile, the session as going slowly. When the Physio wasn't making Sara move or answer questions, she was talking non stop.  
  
Jessie looked up and grinned. "I'm sorry. I always talk too much. Just tell me to shut up."  
  
Sara smirked and shrugged. "I'm just not use to a lot of noise about the place."  
  
"Ah, but when the little one arrives, there will be noise, so think of it as a taster to what this house will be like in a year's time, only it will be crying and babbling." Jessie laughed and stood to collect her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow Sara. Just relax today and practice moving your legs like I showed you. You're doing great. Keep it up and we'll try walking maybe five steps by mid week."  
  
The door opened as Jessie reached for the handle. "Oh sorry." Grissom's voice was heard.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled widely. "Hey honey."  
  
Grissom let Jessie by and closed the door. He moved over to the couch and placed his briefcase on the coffee table. Leaning down to kiss his wife, he shrugged off his jacket. "Morning."  
  
She took his coat and draped it over the back of the couch. "Anything good at work?"  
  
Sitting down in a tired heap, he pulled her close. "Nothing but a grizzly case. I really think I should start a personal log of any and all tattoo's, gang and cult logos." He mused and kissed her hair. "What did Jessie say?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Sara lifted her right leg and propped it up on the coffee table. "Exercises like Ted showed me, but standing."  
  
Grissom smiled. "So, you wanna try later and let me take you out for breakfast?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yeah, sounds great."  
  
********  
  
After breakfast, Grissom drove them home. It was going to be a busy night of filling in paperwork. He had a feeling and when the director rang to inform him about numerous lab reports being delivered, he had it confirmed that he'd be desk bound for the evening.  
  
Sara opened her door and turned in the seat. Grissom walked around the car and waved at Joyce, their next door neighbour with her two children, Samson and Mary. It was time for school, but for these CSI's, it was time for bed. Sara smiled at them as Grissom slipped his arm around her waist. She held him tightly as her feet touched the ground.  
  
"You think I can try and walk?" She asked quietly, testing her full weight on her feet.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips as he closed the car door. He let her pull slightly away, but still able to lean on him. "Ok, but only a few steps."  
  
She grinned and held his shirt in her hand while the other grasped his on her waist. "Let's see how far. Jessie said I might be walking next week, but not without a cane. I tried telling her no, but you know doctors."  
  
Grissom chuckled and shook his head. "I'm surprised she left the house in one piece at that suggestion."  
  
"Hey, I was very open minded and willing to listen." She argued and got ready to talk her first step.  
  
"I know and I'm proud, I really am. Ready?" He asked softly.  
  
She nodded and lifted her right foot a few millimetres from the ground and pushed it forward. "At least I know what foot is doing what now. It was painfully annoying, not knowing which foot was were."  
  
Grissom smiled and waited for her to place her foot on the ground before moving with her. "Concentrate please." He pleaded almost silently.  
  
"Stop your whining, you're grown man Gil."  
  
He harrumped and watched as she moved her left foot. He smirked as she leaned slightly on him as she took two more steps. "Can I whine now?"  
  
Sara turned her head up at him and narrowed her eyes. "What?"  
  
"I need the toilet, can we hurry this up." He teased and flinched when she swung her arm and smacked him on the hip. "Sorry." He kissed her ear and helped her make the journey to the front door. 


	12. Chapter 12 COMPLETED

****Chapter 12****  
  
Sara opened the door to the lab slowly as she balanced herself on her cane. Grissom reached over her shoulder and pulled the door wider. She smiled at him and continued to walk steadily towards the front desk. Grissom signed in and grabbed his messages while Sara signed in and talked to the receptionist. He smiled at them and waited for his wife to finish catching up.  
  
Turning to her husband, she reached out for his hand and held it tightly as they walked towards the locker room. Nick was standing by his locker, pulling off his coat and hanging it up. Sara walked into the room and shrugged her coat off. Grissom put it in his locker with his own and helped her into her lab coat. Nick gave her a quick hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the break room. Grissom picked up his briefcase and headed for his office. Sara went the opposite way to his office and followed Nick's trail to the break room.  
  
Sitting down and talking intently were Catherine and Warrick. Nick was watching the news with a coffee in his hand. Seeing Sara walk into the room, Catherine gasped and jumped up.  
  
"Oh my god, you're walking." She hugged her gently. Warrick stood and did the same.  
  
Sara grinned and moved to sit on the couch by Nick. He sent her a smile and handed her his coffee. "I'm proud of you sis." He whispered and turned back to the TV.  
  
Grissom strolled into the room and went straight for the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and sipped at it as he sat on the arm of the couch Sara was sitting on. He flipped through the case assignments and mentally placed his team to the cases.  
  
Sara leaned her head back against her husbands thigh and lifted her legs onto the coffee table. She drank her coffee and watched the news with Nick. Grissom held out the case slips and told them what needed to be done and when to inform him.  
  
As Nick stood to follow Warrick, Grissom stopped them. "Before you go guys." He said softly and smiled as Sara looked up at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "We have some good news."  
  
"Great news." Sara whispered and smiled over at the eagerly awaiting people by the door.  
  
Grissom chuckled and leaned down to kiss her hair. Looking up at the others, he smiled. "We're having a baby."  
  
Catherine squealed and rushed over to hug them and the boys practically did the same. They had all been waiting for this moment and since the accident, they didn't know whether it was still something the couple wanted. Obviously, that question was just answered.  
  
"This is great." Nick exclaimed. "I'm gonna be an uncle."  
  
Grissom stood and helped Sara stand. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. "No matter how long it takes Gil, we will have a baby." She quote back his own words on a whisper, into his ear. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"I think we've waited long enough." He whispered back.  
  
THE END  
  
(I wasn't sure how to end this, but perhaps it was best to stop before a new story could be born. I thought it was best to just leave it and leave you to use your imaginations on what happens next. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think.) 


End file.
